


But I'm not gay

by Ya_gurl_jim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, dumb gays, genderbent, making fun of oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_gurl_jim/pseuds/Ya_gurl_jim
Summary: Makki is pretty sure she isn't gay. But that might change when some new feelings about her best friend come to light.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	But I'm not gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I decided to do mattsuhana, but girls, because I am but a simple lesbian, who saw a bunch of lesbian fan art of seijoh on twitter. I hope you enjoy (:

Makki was not gay. She wasn’t into other girls. Sure they’re pretty, but she was pretty sure that she didn’t want to date them. 

But, she didn’t want to date this guy either. 

He was saying something to her, but she had zoned out after he confessed his feelings. She knew that was kind of rude, but she wasn’t really interested. He was looking at Makki expectantly. Oh crap, did he ask her a question?

“Um… could you maybe repeat that?” she asked him. 

The guy blushed and nodded. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

She did not. 

“Oh, um, sorry? I don’t feel the same.”

Makki really hated turning guys down. It was awkward. Yet, every week there was another guy asking her to date him, and she just wasn’t looking for anyone to date right now. She had to focus on volleyball. The spring interhighs were only a few weeks away, and they HAD to beat Karasuno to go on a play Shiratorizawa for nationals. This was the last year for her and her friends to go, and she didn’t want to waste it. Sheesh, she sounded like Oikawa. 

She awkwardly waved to the boy as she made her way to the courtyard to meet her friends for lunch. They were sitting in the same spot they usually do, so it wasn’t hard for Makki to find them. 

“There you are Makki!” Oikawa yelled out to her. “Where were you?”

Makki let out a huff. “Another guy asked me out.”

“The pain of being a beauty,” Oikawa said with a sigh. She was promptly hit over the head by Iwaizumi.

Makki plopped down next to Mattsun, who gave her a look that she couldn’t read. Makki was just about to ask her what was wrong, when a grape was thrown into her ear. 

“Ow, what the hell, Oikawa?” Makki held her ear, she was pretty sure she was deaf now. 

“Well I called your name, like, a hundred times, but you were too busy making heart eyes at Mattsun.”

“Well when your face is as pretty as mine, it’s hard not to look,” Mattsun said with a wink at Makki. Makki felt her heart soar. What was that all about?

“Anyway,” Oikawa went on. “Who was this guy? Was he cute? Or a total creep?”

Makki rolled her eyes. Oikawa always asked so many questions when a guy would ask Makki out. 

“He was actually a real stud. Buff, hot, and a gentleman.”

“Really??”

“Of course not. He was just like every other guy at this school. I don’t even remember his name honestly.” Makki did feel a little bad about that. Usually she remembered names, but today she felt off for some reason. Maybe it was because Mattsun left her hair down today, since they didn’t have morning practice. Makki kept getting distracted at the way that Mattsun’s curly hair was framing her face in a really pretty way. Wait, what? 

Makki was saved from her weird thoughts about her friend by Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were fighting about some movie that the four of them had watched over the weekend. 

Mattsun was laughing, with her head thrown back, like a flower soaking up the sun. Makki must’ve been staring, because Mattsun caught her eyes and looked at her questionly.

Makki just shrugged. She didn’t know what was happening either. 

Lunch ended, and the four girls walked back to their respective classrooms. But Makki couldn’t focus the rest of the day. Why was her brain being stupid? What was up with those unusual thoughts during lunch about her best friend? Makki tried her best to pay attention, but no matter how hard she tried, the only thing she could focus on was how stunning Mattsun had looked today while laughing at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. But then again, anyone who was laughing at Oikawa was gorgeous. 

The rest of her classes passed at the speed of molasses. Finally, the last bell rang, and Makki practically ran out of the classroom. She met up with Mattsun out by the gate to the school. They always hung out on Mondays after school, since they didn’t have practice. 

“Did you see how Oikawa was all over ‘Iwa-chan’ at lunch today? They were practically sitting on top of each other. It’s painfully obvious they’re in love with each other. Well to everyone but them I guess,” Mattsun finished with a shrug.

Makki laughed. “I know, they just need to date already. But I don’t know if it would be worth it. I don’t want to see all that PDA.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally shoving each other with their shoulders. Every time Mattsun shoved Makki, her heart skipped a beat. 

They got to Makki’s house, and she led both of them inside. Mattsun took off her shoes, and since she was here so often, she had her own little cubby to put them in, as well as a pair of slippers. 

“So, what awful movie do you want to watch today and make fun of, bae?” Mattsun asked Makki.

“Omg, Bae, how did you know that’s what I wanted to do?” Makki asked, pretending to hide her face in her hands. She was glad she did, because she could feel her face heating up. What the heck? The two of them joked around like this all the time, why was now any different?

“Magic~” Mattsun responded, wiggling her fingers. Makki laughed at her. How cute. 

Mattsun’s phone went off and she looked at it, confused. Then she let out a sigh. 

“My mom needs me to go pick up my little sister from school. She has to work late tonight. Sorry about this, looks like we’ll need to reschedule our movie date.”

Makki feigned a look of betrayal. “Going off with another woman? You don’t love me anymore!”

“I’m sorry bae, but there was someone else who had my heart!” Mattsun threw her hand over her head, like she was getting ready to faint. 

“I never want to see you again!”

Mattsun laughed. “So I’ll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Makki didn’t know what was happening. Why was she blushing so much? And why was her room so hot? Mattsun had just left and Makki had practically melted into a puddle as soon as she closed the door. 

Makki needed to vent to someone. Of course there was Mattsun, but she probably shouldn’t talk to her about this. So she picked up her phone and called the only other person she could think of. Oikawa.  
Oikawa picked up the phone after only the second ring. 

“Well, well, well. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Oh shut up Trashykawa. I need your help.”

“Oh ho`~ my help you say. But that was a pretty rude way to ask, Makki chan.”

Makki sighed. She knew it was going to go like this.

“Sorry, Oikawa,” she muttered. 

“Wait, did you say sorry. Are you sick?”

Makki could practically see Oikawa’s confused face. It was pretty strange for Makki to apologize for her teasing. But this was serious. Makki needed to get this off her chest and see what Oikawa thought. As much as it pained her, she needed to be nice. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just… confused right now.”

“Well lucky for you, I’m amazing at giving advice! Hit me.”

“I’ll do that tomorrow-” (Oikawa scoffed) “-but right now, I want to talk to you about… ugh this is stupid… I need to talk to you about… feelings?”

There was a gasp on the other side of the phone, and Makki’s cheeks were burning. She regretted all of her life decisions.

“Little Makki chan is all grown up! Now tell me, who’s the lucky person my bestie has a crush on?”

“Wait, who said this was about a crush?”

“It isn’t? What other feelings would one need to talk about?”

Makki sighed. “Listen, I just wanted to ask how you knew you had a crush on Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa spluttered on the other side of the phone, and Makki laughed at her. 

“Don’t try to deny it, we can all see it. Except Iwaizumi apparently.”

“Fine, whatever. So what? I do have a crush on Iwa chan.”

“I know, but how did YOU know?”

“Well I guess I knew because everytime I was around her I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty she was when she would spike one of my tosses. She was perfect and I really wanted to kiss her. Like, really wanted to. So badly.”

“Ew okay. That’s enough.”

“Hey! You were the one who asked me. Anyway, who do you think you have a crush on?”

“Well I don’t know if it’s a crush. I don’t think it is, because I’m not… gay.”

“... is it Mattsun?”

Now it was Makki’s turn to splutter. Oikawa just laughed. 

“So I was right?”

“What- I- Well I said I’m not gay, so I don’t think it is!”

“If she asked you out, would you say yes?”

Without hesitation, Makki said “yes”.

“I dunno, that sounds kinda gay to me.”

“Oh my gosh, I have a crush on my best friend.”

“Welcome to the club.”

The rest of the week, Makki didn’t trust herself to talk to Mattsun without confessing to her. She told Mattsun to go to school and home without her because she was “running late” or she was going to “work on her receives”. 

Mattsun didn’t question it, but Friday after practice, she refused to leave without Makki. Great, Makki thought, now I have to walk with her. Makki didn’t know what to expect on the walk home, but it definitely wasn’t Mattsun stopping halfway there and turning about to talk to Makki. 

“What’s been wrong with you lately?” Mattsun asked Makki harshley. 

Makki blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been avoiding me all week. Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I-”

“Well then what is it, Hanamakki?”

She said Hanamakki. She was pissed off. 

I guess I deserve that, Makki thought, as she looked down at her feet. She has been a bad friend.

“I… I was scared, I guess.”

Makki looked up when she didn’t hear anything. Mattsun looked confused. 

“Scared of what?”

Makki took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any. 

“I- like you.” Makki was looking back down at the ground, cheeks burning. 

“Well, yeah, we’re best friends.”

“No, you dumbass,” Makkie said looking Mattsun in the eyes. “I have feelings for you. Like in a romantic way.”

Makki saw Mattsun’s eyes go from confused to shocked. 

Makki hurriedly went on. “You don’t have to like me back, it’s fine. I still wanna be friends with you though. Your friendship means so mu-”

Makki was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. They were soft and tasted vaguely of strawberries. 

“I like you, too, dummy,” Mattsun said, pushing their foreheads together. 

Hmmm… maybe Makki was gay afterall.


End file.
